It is a well-known fact that the United States of America is a nation of guns of all types. When the earliest settlers landed on our shores, guns were necessary to obtain food and to defend the settlers against hostile individuals. As our ancestors moved west, they expanded their use of firearms and invented new types of weapons and accessories. During the turbulent days of the western frontier, lawbreakers misused the easy availability of firearms, and communities found it increasingly necessary to appoint representatives to counteract lawlessness, often by their own use of guns.
Although those frontier days have gone, the criminal element has remained with us. Our law enforcement personnel must still rely on firearms to control criminal activities. Many police officers have found it prudent to carry various types of guns, including small, hidden revolvers or automatic pistols which may serve as back-up weapons. These are usually carried in pockets of the clothing, a practice which is less than satisfactory because the guns might not be easy to withdraw, may tend to catch in the clothing, or may accidentally discharge upon withdrawal. Police officers have long been aware of the need for some type of holder providing easy access but which would remain hidden or partially hidden. Such a holder should ideally be superior to a conventional shoulder holster or gun belt holster if it is to fulfill its function in holding a back-up gun.